


Seattle's Little Dragon Problem

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Tossed Salads, Dragons, and Scrambled Eggs [2]
Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Entirely too many dragons, Gen, One Sentence Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Comment-Fic On LJ (One Sentence Theme) for the prompt: <i>Frasier, Frasier Crane, upon moving to Seattle</i> and part of my Dragons in Seattle AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seattle's Little Dragon Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Frasier rather missed Boston - not so much the people, or the weather (really these constant storms were atrocious!) but mainly the fact that Boston had no _dragon_ problem like Seattle did, and it was certainly a _new_ problem (he would have remembered dragons cohabiting with them when he was a boy), and he was really going to have to get back at Niles, the traitor, who had glibly glossed over that * _little_ * detail when suggesting Frasier might like to return to his hometown post-Lillith.


End file.
